Dear Diary
by HpTwilight465
Summary: About a girl who keeps a dairy until she dies


July 1, 2000

Dear Dairy

Hi my name is Kelly Dana Deanglea and I am in my new house in Spain and I just been told that I am moving to the USA, but I guess you want to know how I got to Spain. Well it all started on June 29, 2000 when I was in camp. My mom was trying to sell this house since 1999. So as I was saying my mom got a call for Ms. Davis saying that someone from Spain wanted our house. My mom was okay with that and said that we will take the offer. When my mom told me I run up to my room and I slammed the door shut. My mom came up my mom and did not even knock she just comes in and says that we need to move because you need a better education. I said to my mom that I want to stay here I am not moving to Spain!!!! I was so mad at my mom because she was telling that I need a better education so I told my mom that I want to be alone and that I will be out of my room for dinner. So when my mom left I slammed the door right in her face and then at dinner she said that I was ground until we move to Spain. I asked her if I could have a sleepover until we move to Spain and she said I don't know because we are moving in two weeks. A week later I asked her again and she said no because we have to pack and then the day came that it was time to move. We got every thing and ran off. My two sisters Megan and Alyssa got so mad that they are moving and they asked me why we are moving and I said because mom got a new job and we need a better education. Alyssa was asked why we need a better education. I said I don't know. Christie said she did not care about moving. It is one day until my birthday and when I got to Spain. I found a package with my name on it and it was from my best friend Carly. Carly gave me this dairy and now I write in it every single day. My mom told me that we are moving next month to the USA because mom got a new job. So we move next month we stay in the USA and not back to Spain or France.

August 1, 2000

Dear Dairy,

Sorry that I have not written in you for a month years but I lost you in under my bed and I found you when my mom and I where cleaning out my room to pack for the U.S. I am on my way to the USA and I have just been told that it will take 2-4 days to get there, so I am going to live in this huge ranch in New Jersey. The reason we had to move is because my mom got a new job and we are now leaving for the US. My sisters said to me "We are not going to have fun on the plane ride so do not talk to us or tell us what we do. Understand Kelly."

October 3, 2000

Dear Dairy

I am here in the United States and I am starting school in 2 more days and I am really nervous so I asked my mom what school am I going to and she said that I was going to Churchill Junior High School in East Brunswick and I am asked her, "What about Taylor and Christie." She said that they are going to Hammarskjöld Middle School. My mom told me not to be shy and try to make new friends.

Dear Dairy, October 5, 2000

Well here it goes I am so nervous about my first day of school I have to go though making a fool out of myself and I know when I do that people are going to make fun of me because I am an outsider. My mom keeps on telling us to not worry about what other people say about you just tell them to go away and stop doing that. I have to go now because I can't write in you until I get home.

October 5, 2000

Dear Dairy,

That was a good day at school I met 4 new friends and they are Samantha, Angela, Marisa and Sarah and I sat with them at lunch and I met this one boy who is in a band and really smart Richard. I love my ILA teacher Mrs. Mandy. Just to say it I love all of my teachers! I have to go do homework.

October 7, 2000

Dear Dairy

My sisters said they met this boy named Mike and this girl named Katharine. They said that she is very nice and she thinks that I would make a good friend with her. Well maybe I would but I met this girl name Courtney who lives across the street from me so I invited her over to hangout and help me with my homework and my mom was so proud of me because she said that I have been making myself good effort on making new friends. Courtney came over and helped my sisters and me with the homework and then I realized that we should form a secret club. I asked them what they thought and they said yes and only if we can meet on Fridays because of Courtney's dance class. So now we meet every Friday for the secret club and every Sunday for the study group. Got too go I have to go too 5th period.

October 31, 2012

Dear Dairy,

I know I might die at the age 18 from a car accident but people can still see everything I write in this dairy everyday about my life and my family and everything about me and my life when I was a kid from ages 10-18 and now people can see my dairy in a museum. With me and my teachers and my friends I met in the years past. Knowing that I am going to sleep and might never wake up scares me but I can get over it. The friends I met in school and parents are here hoping nothing bad happens to me and that I will survive from my car accident. The doctor said with the server car accident that there is a 10 percent chance of me living. As I would like to say to any one who reads this it says "Always be your self and never be afraid to make friends. Also never think of the future or what happened in the pass, just think about this day." Although this is Kelly's friend writing this I know everything about her because we have been friends since the 8th grade. Before she died she told me everything to write down in this dairy when she died.


End file.
